Por esta vez ¡Soy inocente!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ante el extraño y repentino comportamiento de su compañero de cuarto, Sendoh decide investigar la posible causa. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

La canción de _"Un pie tras otro pie"_ de** OV7** no la usé por motivos de lucro, sino más bien para entreternerlos. Un detalle que omití fue que uno de los tipos le dice a Koshino que usan esa canción porqué vieron en el video una fogata. Nada más xD

**Detalle curioso de la autora**: No soporto tomar té de ningún tipo, ya que se me atora en la garganta y lo vomito.

Varios de los personajes que aparecen en este one-shot fueron basados en personajes de ánime/manga, ustedes sabrán a quiénes me refiero. =D

Aunque no lo nombré, hay una referencia a **_"The Legend Of Zelda."_ **Nada más la usé para hacer mención de la moneda nacional de la India, ya que uno de los personajes le gusta coleccionar monedas y billetes de otros países, por lo que le pide a los "pacientes" que le paguen así.

Hablando del consultorio, sí existen universidades que dan sus servicios del departamento de psicología. Yo lo hice, más casi ni les cobraba a mis pacientes a cargo porqué nos la pasábamos jugando más que nada. Sólo atendía niños porqué me cambiaron el turno. Y sí, les cobrábamos $50 pesos mexicanos.

Puse en toda la trama una pista de un fanfic que estoy planeando publicar, ojalá y sepan cuál es. n.n

Por cierto, mi hermana tiene pensado usar la "universidad" para hacer un one-shot con sus personajes propios, con la aparición especial claro está de_ Koshino_, _Sendoh_ y _Tuki._ (_Tuki_ aparecerá en su fanfic **_"El Best Seller_**", propiedad de mi hermana.)

Y ahora sí, disfruten del One-Shot. ¡No olviden sus refrescos! =3

* * *

**Por esta vez... ¡Soy inocente!**

- ¿Aún estudiando, Koshino?-

El aludido volteó a ver a su compañero de cuarto, quién entraba comiendo una bolsa de Chicharritas sabor chicharrón en salsa verde...

- Sí.- Se concentró de nueva cuenta en sus apuntes y le dio un sorbo a su bebida energética, "_El Apache Brincolín_."- Tengo examen.-

- Ah, ok.- Dejó la bolsa de frituras a un lado de la bebida energética de su mejor amigo.- ¡Ajum! Ya me voy a acostar. Buenas noches, Kosh.-

- Buenas noches, Sendoh.- Y por simple inercia, tomó una fritura de la bolsa y se la comió.

**.~o0o~.**

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Sendoh se dirigió al baño a cubrir sus necesidades básicas. Aún estaba medio adormilado frente al retrete, cuando se tensó de inmediato al sentir que le pellizcaban una pompa...

- ¡Eep!- Soltó el gritillo, y se volteó a ver al intruso de su espacio personal.- ¿Koshino?-

Para toda su sorpresa, ahí estaba su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo en pants, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro...

- Te espero en la cama.- Le dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba un beso y le guiñaba un ojo. Luego, salió del cuarto de baño.

La boca y los ojos de Sendoh no podían estar más abiertos de lo que ya estaban; pero apenas su cerebro procesó lo que le dijera su amigo se limpió de inmediato y salió corriendo del baño...

- ¡Estoy listo!- Gritó extasiado al encontrar precisamente al otro dentro de la cama y cubierto con la cobija.- ¡Ahí te voy!-

Se aventó a la cama para caerle encima y sorprenderlo de ese modo. Más una cosa que olvidaron sus neuronas, y básicamente por culpa de sus alborotadas hormonas calenturientas, era que Koshino tenía un mal carácter, aún más su lo despertaban de ese modo...

- **_¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!_**- Una que otra vena en el rostro enrojecido del más bajo de estatura indicaban el nivel de peligro en el qué se encontraba el otro.- _**¿¡PORQUÉ RAYOS SALTAS EN MI CAMA, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!**_-

- ¡Pero, Kosh!- Estaba muy confundido por el proceder de su amigo.- ¡Tú me dijiste en el baño que me esperarías en tu cama!-

- Eres... un... _**¡ESTÚPIDO!**_- Lo tiró de la cama.- **_¡MÁS TE VALE QUE YA ME DEJES EN PAZ, IDIOTA!_**-

- Pero, Koshino...-

- **_¡CÁLLATE!_**- Le gritó lanzándole el despertador a la cabeza.- ¡YA DEJA DORMIR!-

Tras frotarse la cabeza, y verificar que el despertador siguiera funcionando, Sendoh se recostó en su cama con una sola pregunta en su mente...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Lo habré soñado?- Se frotaba el mentón con una mano, obviamente preocupado.- ¿Tú qué piensas, Nishima-sama?-

- ¡Todo está muy claro!- La muchacha vestida de sacerdotisa soltó un manotazo en la mesa.- ¡Tu amigo está poseído!-

- ¿Koshino, poseído?- Sendoh se llevó una mano a la boca asustado.- Eso, ¡eso no puede ser!-

- ¡Claro que es posible!- La chica se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.- Muestra todos los síntomas de una posesión.-

- ¿Cuáles?- Preguntó curioso.

- _La incitación, cambio de ánimo constante, la agresividad, la violencia innecesaria y vocabulario de alcantarilla._- Le dirigió una mirada de burla a Sendoh.- ¿O acaso me equivoco?-

- ¡Oh, Cielos! ¿Y qué puedo hacer para liberar al pobre de Koshino?-

- ¡Estás de suerte, Akira Sendoh!- La chica lo señaló muy emocionada.- ¡Ya que yo, Reiko Nishima, por la módica cantidad de mil yenes exorcizaré a tu amigo! ¡O dejo de ser la presidenta del club de espiritismo!-

De un salto mortal al revés, llegó hasta la ventana del cuarto en donde se reunía todo el club y la abrió...

- _**¡AAAIOOOAAAEEE!**_- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a través de la ventana.

De pronto, la puerta del club se abrió, para dejar ver a un muchacho de lentes y con una red de mariposas en manos...

- ¿Donde está el elfo?- Chilló emocionado.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes confundir el llamado para iniciar un exorcismo con el llamado para atrapar a un elfo?- Furiosa, lo sacó del cuarto de una patada.- ¡Y no regreses hasta que te aprendas los 113 llamados del club de espiritismo!- Cerró la puerta y se sacudió las manos dirigiéndose a Sendoh.- ¿Cómo es posible que haya creído que era el llamado 74?- El chico sólo alzó los hombros.- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora nuestro asunto!-

Corrió a un rincón en donde había una gran diversidad de plantas y hierbas, algunas desconocidas para el muchacho de cabello picudo, tomó algunas y de la pared descolgó un largo rosario con numerosos símbolos, tanto religiosos como políticos. Luego salió del cuarto donde la esperaban entre cinco y seis personas...

- ¿Quién es el que está poseído, Nishima-sama?- Preguntó uno de los presentes vestido de forma similar a la presidenta del club, y con un largo báculo con una enorme estrella.

- Se llama Hiroaki Koshino.- Les avisó.- Está poseído por un demonio violento. Encuéntrenlo y que no escapen. Tienen permiso de usar "fuerza bruta."-

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron al unísono y se dispersaron de inmediato.

En menos de 15 minutos lo encontraron; más que nada porqué con excepción de los de nuevos ingreso y uno que otro que no los conocía, los universitarios corrieron para encontrar un lugar seguro para resguardarse...

- ¡Hyaaaaaaa!- De una patada, mandó a volar al supuesto poseído, quién se encontraba almorzando en lo que leía un libro.

- ¡Ugh!- Koshino se cubrió el rostro adolorido.- **_¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, VIEJA LUNÁTICA!_**-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Escúchame bien, engendro del mal! ¡Yo, Reiko Nishima, te expulsaré de ese cuerpo, cueste lo que cueste!.- Lo amenazó.- **_¡AAAUUUIOOEEE-A!_**-

El resto de los miembros del club de espiritismo llegaron al interior de la cafetería. Unos se apoderaron de una mesa para hacer una fogata, mientras que los demás dieron inicio al ritual de exorcismo...

- ¡Son los locos del club de espiritismo!- Alguien que recién entraba a la cafetería alertó a su acompañante.- ¡Corre! ¡Corre por tu vida!-

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos está pasando aquí?- Exigió Koshino, más lo voltearon de un revés con las plantas que traía la presidenta del club de espiritismo.- **_¡AAAAAAARGHT!_**-

- ¡Aléjate, espíritu del mal y deja a este insulso desgraciado ejemplo de ser humano!- Comenzó a golpearlo con las plantas y hierbas sin piedad.- ¡Aléjate, espíritu del mal y deja a este insulso desgraciado ejemplo de ser humano!-

- _**¡AY! ¡BASTA!**_- Gritaba Koshino en el suelo tratando de cubrirse lo que más podía.- **_¡BASTA!_**-

Una vez que el fuego estaba listo, los demás se tomaron de las manos haciendo un círculo alrededor de la presidenta y del susodicho poseído, poniéndose a cantar...

- _Lama. Lama. Lama, lama, lama, kimibombeya. Lama, lama, lama, kimibombayeo_.-

- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Koshino dejó de cubrirse al oír el "_Canto ceremonial_."

- Es el rezo para espantar espíritus.- Comentó orgullosa Reiko.

- ¿A poco?- Preguntó fastidiado y con sarcasmo el otro.- ¿Y les ha funcionado?-

- Bueno... ¡Oye! ¡No voy a discutir eso contigo, espíritu perverso!- Sacó entonces el rosario y lo ató como si fuera un cochinito de rodeo.

- **_¡HEY! ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS...!_**-

- ¡Hermanos míos!- Se dirigió al resto del club.- ¡Es hora de aventarlo al fuego!-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!_**- Comenzó a retorcerse, intentando soltarse.- **_¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN ENFERMOS! ¡AUXILIO!_**-

Lo alzaron entre todos y antes de echarlo a las llamas, el humo activó los extintores de emergencias, lo que apagó la fogata hecha...

- ¡Está lloviendo!- Exclamó uno de los miembros, soltando a Koshino.- ¡Es un milagro!-

- **_¿¡CUÁL MILAGRO, IDIOTA!_**- Los dientes de Koshino rechinaban del coraje.- **_¡SON LOS ROCIADORES AUTOMÁTICOS DE AGUA, ESTÚPIDOS!_**-

- ¡Hermanos, el exorcismo se llevó a cabo con éxito!- Reiko reía, feliz de que todo resultara como ella quería.- ¡Una vez más, el club de espiritismo ha vencido a las **_Fuerzas del MAL_**! **_¡IIAA-OO-OO-EE-EE!_**-

El club de espiritismo, ante el llamado de Retirada Triunfal, dejaron caer a Koshino al suelo y salieron corriendo de la cafetería...

- ¡Hey, bola de estúpidos! ¡Desátenme, desgraciados! ¡Ayuda!-

Unas horas después, en los dormitorios de la Universidad...

- ¡Malditos desgraciados!- Refunfuñaba Hiroaki mientras se aplicaba alcohol en las heridas y rasguños, y se quitaba alguna espina, hoja o cadillo del cabello o qué tuviera enterrado en la piel.- ¡Hijos de...!-

- Tranquilo, Koshy.- Sendoh intentó calmarlo.- Lo importante es que estás vivo.-

- ¡Y ya veo que sí!- Se acomodó otro curita en el rostro.- ¡Esos charlatanes por poco y hacen en barbacoa!- Se volteó a ver a su compañero de cuarto, entrecerrando los ojos.- Tú no tuviste nada qué ver, ¿verdad, idiota?-

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- Se sentó a un lado de él y le dejó caer el brazo en su hombro, haciéndolo saltar.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- Bueno, digamos que el hecho de qué tú serías capaz de buscar esa clase de imbéciles me hace sospecharlo.- Le contestó molestó.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- Se rió el chico de cabello picudo.- Tranquilo. Mira, mañana será otro día.- Se dirigió a su cama.- Buenas noches.- Le sonrió.

**.~o0o~.**

Aunque toda la universidad se enteró de lo sucedido, nadie cuerdo y qué aún deseaba vivir dijo nada al respecto. Por lo que los días pasaron y Sendoh estaba tranquilo de que su amigo ya no hiciera nada "raro." O al menos, eso creía...

- ¿Mmm?- Se despertó al sentir que algo le rozaba lentamente la espalda.

Alzó un poco el rostro sólo para darse cuenta de qué no se encontraba solo en la cama. Con una leve presión y con movimientos circulares, Koshino le frotaba el área del coxis y la parte baja de la espalda...

- ¿Koshino?- Más que un susurro, Sendoh soltó un chillido ahogado al sentir un excitante cosquilleo en la piel.

- ¡Oh, Sendoh!- Sintió su tibio aliento en la nuca mientras le hablaba en forma seductora.- Estás muy duro.- Más éste tenía los ojos cerrados.

¡No podía creerlo! Su mejor amigo lo estaba seduciendo de noche, por segunda vez. Y aunque tenía ganas de voltearse, abrazarlo y tocarlo, en esta ocasión no olvidó lo que ocurriese noches atrás. Así que para salvarse de una posible golpiza, decidió despertarlo. Claro está, si es que estaba dormido...

- Ko-Koshino.- Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiese tener el otro.- Hi-Hiroaki.-

- ¿Mmm?- El aludido comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio.- ¿Sendoh?- Con una mano se frotó los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta de qué el otro estaba con él en la misma cama.- ¡Sendoh!- Se cubrió con la cobija.- _**¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI CAMA, IDIOTA?**_-

- Discúlpame, pero estás en un error. Esta es mi cama.- Le dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

- **_¡ME VALE UN PEPINO SÍ ES O NO TU CAMA!_**- Andaba qué echaba chispas, y más porqué el otro lo corrigiera.- **_¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE YA ME DEJES DORMIR O TE LA PARTO!_**-

Lo empujó de la cama, haciéndolo caer de la misma, para luego enrollarse en la cobija para tratar de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Sendoh, muy triste por cierto, se levantó del suelo, y tras mover la lata vacía de "_El Apache Brincolín_" a un lado para ver el reloj, se acostó en la cama de Koshino tratando de razonar la situación...

**.~o0o~.**

- Es que no lo entiendo.- Decía muy afligido.- Se supone que el exorcismo funcionó, entonces ¿porqué Kosh-Kosh sigue actuando raro?-

- Tal vez se deba a qué nunca fue poseído.- Le respondió Taro Daidouji, el presidente del Club de Expertos en Actividades Paranormales.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó intrigado.

- Por seres ectoplasmáticos, o peor aún.- Dijo en un tono melodramático.- Ovnis.-

- ¿Ovnis?-

- Así es. Ovnis. Seres de otro planeta que con tal de mezclarse con nosotros los humanos, raptan a algunos y los usan para sus experimentos.-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Sendoh sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas.- ¿Eso quiere decir qué...?-

- Justamente eso. Tu amigo Hiroaki Koshino fue raptado por alienígenas, hicieron sus experimentos en él y lo trajeron de vuelta para comprobar sus teorías y llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes.- Le aseguró Taro.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar al pobre de Koshino?- Sendoh se sentía culpable de todas las cosas inimaginables que le hicieran a su amigo. A pesar de que nomás le estaban metiendo ideas a la cabeza y nada de eso había ocurrido.

- 2000 yenes.- El presidente del Club de Expertos en Actividades Paranormales se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿2000 yenes?- Sendoh alzó una ceja sorprendido.- ¿Cómo podrán 2000 yenes ayudar a Hiroaki?- Le cuestionó.

- Simple. Me das el dinero, mi club instalará las cámaras necesarias para vigilarlo y atrapamos al ovni cuando esté a punto de llevarse a tu amigo para corroborar datos.- Miró al chico puercoespín con un brillo de confianza en los ojos.- ¿Qué te parece?-

- Hecho.- Sacó su cartera para extraer el dinero acordado.- Lo que sea para ayudar a Hiro-kun.-

Media hora después, el club de Expertos en Actividades Paranormales y Sendoh, se encontraban en el cuarto del club, viendo una pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas, la cuál estaba dividida en varias secciones mostrando los distintos "_lugares_" a inspeccionar...

- ¿Cómo es que no hay ninguna chica de este club?- Preguntó curioso Sendoh.

- ¡Shsss! ¡Silencio!- Lo calló Taro.- Necesito concentrarme para que las cámaras funcionen correctamente.-

- Ah, ok.- El chico guardó silencio, esperando impaciente para ver en la pantalla el origen del comportamiento raro de su amigo.

- Bien, aquí vamos.-

El presidente oprimió un botón del control remoto y comenzaron a verse imágenes en la pantalla...

- **_¡WOW!_**- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo con la boca bien abierta.

Las chicas, sin saber qué estaban siendo grabadas en secreto, se vestían y desvestían en completa confianza. Algunas jugueteaban dándose abrazos o midiéndose la talla de sus bustos, mientras que otras simplemente se acomodaban la ropa...

- ¿Qué esos no son los vestidores de las chicas?- Preguntó Sendoh confundido.- ¿Y lo de Koshino?-

- Tranquilo.- Le dijo Taro con una gran sonrisa pervertida.- Eso puede esperar. Además, estamos probando si las cámaras funcionan correctamente. ¿No es así, muchachos?-

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron emocionados todos al unísono.

- Bueno.- Contestó sonriente y siguió viendo la pantalla.

Todo iba bien para ellos, hasta que una chica se quedó viendo fijamente en la dirección de la cámara, y para susto del club, se acercó al grado de tomarla con las manos...

- Tranquilos, que no los panique el dómino.- Taro trató de calmarlos.- No existe prueba alguna de que sea de nosotros.-

Y gracias a otra de las cámaras instaladas pudieron ver cuando ellas examinaban la cámara con una etiqueta pegada que decía **_"PROPIEDAD DEL CLUB DE EXPERTOS EN ACTIVIDADES PARARNORMALES"_**, fruncir el ceño enojadas y salir corriendo disparadas de los vestidores...

- ¡Corran por sus vidas!- Gritó el presidente del club.- ¡Borren la evidencia!-

Más fue muy tarde para ellos, ya que tuvieron que hacerle frente a 38 fieras humanas, con las peores intenciones del mundo...

- A ver sí entendí.- Koshino se llevó una mano a la sien.- ¿Fuiste golpeado, mordido, arañado, rasguñado, pateado y pisoteado... por un simple experimento?-

- ¡Sí!- Sendoh tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre uno de sus ojos morados.- Así pasó.- Gimoteó.

- ¿No tuviste nada qué ver, idiota?- Le preguntó con desconfianza.- No creo que haya sido un simple "experimento."-

- ¡Es la verdad, Hiro-kun!- El chico de cabello picudo lloriqueaba.- ¡Yo nada más era un simple espectador! ¡No tuve vela en el entierro!-

- Claro.- Y giró los ojos sarcásticamente.

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de semanas habían pasado, y aunque Sendoh dormía con un bate de béisbol bajo su almohada, Koshino parecía volver a ser el mismo gruñón de antes. Así que una tarde regresó de su práctica de basketball, al cuál Koshino ya no asistía debido a qué desde que entró a la universidad se dedicaba a estudiar y trabajar los fines de semana, y se dejó caer de bruces a la cama...

- ¡Uff! ¡Qué día!- Suspiró, luego olfateó un poco.- ¡Por Dios, cómo apesto!-

Se sentó riendo un poco, se quitó la camisa y se secó un podo de sudor con ella. Más no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y qué Koshino entraba con su bebida energética "_El Apache Brincolín_" en mano, la cuál dejó en un estante, para acercarse sigilosamente a su compañero de cuarto...

- Creo que mejor me doy un bañito.- Se dijo sonriente, cuando sintió que la cama se hundió un poco por un peso que no identificó, y unas manos que se posaron en sus hombros le provocaron una tensión inmediata.

- ¿No quieres un masaje? Estás un poco "_tenso_."- Le dijo susurrándole al oído.

Sendoh no podía ni hablar y menos al sentir cómo las manos de Koshino le frotaban los cansados hombros y parte de la espalda. Bueno, igual lo estaba haciendo porqué tal vez lo necesitaba. Sí, eso...

- Mmm, siempre me ha gustado el dulce aroma de tu sudor.- Sus manos comenzaron a trepar el pecho de su amigo.- ¡Grrr!-

- ¡Aaah!- Asustado, Sendoh se alzó de la cama tan repentinamente, que tiró a Hiroaki al suelo.

- ¡Ouch!- Koshino se frotó las posaderas, ya que cayó con fuerza al piso.- **_¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, IDIOTA! ¿¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS ME TIRAS DE LA CAMA, ESTÚPIDO!_**-

Sendoh estaba totalmente de espaldas contra la pared, temblando del miedo que le daba el pensar en qué le haría su mejor amigo. Y quedarse callado empeoraría aún más las cosas, así que le dijo lo primero que le salió de la boca...

- ¡Pero, Koshy, tú empezaste!- Le gritó nervioso.

- **_¡AHORA SÍ SACASTE BOLETO!_**- Saltó sobre la cama y se aventó contra Sendoh, el cuál se movió, provocando que se pegara en la frente.- **_¡MALDITO IDIOTA!_**-

**.~o0o~.**

- Y tuve qué salir huyendo cuando agarró el bate de béisbol que tenía escondido bajo de la almohada.- Se oía desesperado contando lo recién sucedido.- ¡Pero yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Hiro-kun está de pronto como gata que quiere tener gatitos, y luego, luego actúa como si yo fuera el culpable!-

- Mm, sí, veamos.- Satoshi Saitou se acomodó sus lentes y luego volteó a ver a Akira.- ¿Y por eso has venido a nuestro Club de Criminología, para averiguar el origen de la posible doble vida que podría estar viviendo Hiroaki Koshino?-

- **_¡SÍ, ASÍ ES!_**- Gritó Sendoh.- ¿Qué me están conectando?- Preguntó al ver que le amarraban algunas correas en brazos y piernas, y le ponían una especie de casco que estaba conectado a una caja con focos de colores por medio de un montón de cables a la cabeza.

- Es un detector de mentiras que creamos hace poco.- Le explicó el presidente del club de criminología.- Si logramos comprobar que funciona igual o mejor que una real, nos volveremos famosos.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Y la van a probar en mí?-

- Claro, si no te molesta. Nosotros nada más te haríamos un par de preguntas que contestarás, y la máquina registrará tus respuestas para interpretarlas e indicarnos si mientes o no.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Qué dices? Si tú nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudaremos. ¿Lo harás?-

- ¡Claro!- Ni siquiera lo pensó.

- Bien.- Se dirigió a otro de sus compañeros del club.- Enciéndanla.-

Todos en la universidad voltearon a ver los focos al notar el repentino bajón de luz...

- **_¡AAAAAAARGHT!_**- Chillaron todos aquellos a los cuáles se les reinició la computadora que estaban usando, y qué perdieran valiosa información.

- ¿Quién?- Hiroaki abrió la puerta del dormitorio con el bate en la mano, esperando a que llegara Sendoh y rompérselo en la cabeza sin volver a equivocarse, por tercera vez.- ¿Quiénes son...?-

- ¡Shsss!- Unos de los tres jóvenes estudiantes con gorras de béisbol y gafas oscuras le cubrió la boca, mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo.- Despejado.-

Al instante, los otros dos acomodaron a un Akira Sendoh inconsciente y con el pelo todo alborotado sobre su cama con cuidado, lo arroparon con la cobija y le metieron 500 yenes dentro de la ropa antes de salir del cuarto...

- Se electrocutó metiendo un tenedor en un tomacorriente.- Le explicó el primero, y luego le metió algunos billetes dentro del bolsillo delantero de su camisa y le soltó un par de palmaditas ahí.- Tú no viste nada.-

Salieron y cerraron de golpe la puerta, Koshino la abrió de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Intrigado, volvió a meterse a la habitación y miró a Sendoh, quién comenzaba a moverse y a quejarse levemente...

- Si no fuera porqué el muy idiota es muy capaz de hacerlo, no me lo creería.- Bufó Koshino cruzándose de brazos.

**.~o0o~.**

Tuvo que saltarse la práctica de esa tarde, un mes después de lo ocurrido con el Club de Criminología, para ir a interrumpir a los muchachos...

- ¿Qué necesitas?- Le preguntó uno de ellos.

- Bueno, ustedes verán.- Se puso una mano tras la nuca.- Tengo un problema, y como sé que ustedes adoran a un muerto, pues pensé _"Vamos."_-

- ¡OYE!- Todos los del Club de Kendo lo señalaron molestos.- ¡Nosotros no adoramos a un muerto, idiota!-

- Es el fundador de nuestro club.- Ichiro Arima, el presidente y capitán del club de kendo, se quitó la careta que le cubría el rostro.- Siempre le mostramos nuestros respetos antes de iniciar cada entrenamiento y/o competencia.-

- ¡Ah, ya veo!- Sendoh se frotó la barbilla.

- Dices qué tienes un problema, ¿cuál es?- Le preguntó.

Una hora después, Sendoh estaba tomando té sentado frente al club de kendo, todos al estilo japonés; y les contó desde el incidente en el baño, hasta lo que ocurriera 70 minutos antes...

- Comenzó a lamerme la nuca.- Temblaba ligeramente al recordar la tibia y húmeda lengua recorrerle delicadamente la zona mencionada.- Como tenía miedo de qué reaccionara como en las otras veces, me quedé muy quietecito. Luego se detuvo, se terminó su bebida energética y cayó roncando en su cama.-

- Y entonces viniste con nosotros ya qué no sabías con quién acudir, ¿cierto?- Ichiro le dio un sorbo a su té.

- Sí, tenía miedo de que Kosh-Kosh se volviera loquito de nuevo.-

- Bien.- El presidente-capitán dejó su taza de té y miró a Sendoh.- Dime, ¿tú estimas mucho a tu compañero de cuarto?-

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que Akira inclinó la cabeza en lo que se sonrojaba, sonreía estúpidamente y se rascaba el cabello...

- Bueno... ¡Ay! Él es mi mejor amigo.- Comenzó a decir apenado y riendo despacio.- Y pues, me encanta verlo enojado, se ve taaan tierno. Pero eso sí, pero muy duro.- Les advirtió.

- Me parece suficiente.- Alzó la mano derecha.- ¡Seta! ¡Shinta!-

- ¡Capitán!- Los mencionados se pusieron de pie a un lado de Ichiro.

Les dijo algo en voz baja apenas audible para los dos integrantes, luego hizo la seña de que partieran, cosa que hicieron de inmediato...

- Akira Sendoh.- El chico de cabello picudo lo miró.- Ya que aún estamos en entrenamiento, ¿no quieres ser sólo por hoy miembro honorario del club de kendo?-

- ¿En serio?- Se puso de pie por la sorpresa, tirando de paso el té.- ¡Genial! Siempre quise tomar una espada.-

- Qué bueno que te agradó la propuesta.- Se puso la careta, con la cuál ocultó una maléfica sonrisa.- Chicos, búsquenle un uniforme a su medida.-

- ¡Sí, capitán!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Wow!- A Sendoh le sorprendió la obediencia de los miembros del club de kendo.- Parecen perritos falderos.-

Mientras, Koshino estaba haciendo su tarea cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta de su dormitorio. Así que fue y la abrió para encontrarse con dos miembros del club de kendo, quiénes cargaban sus caretas...

- No quisiera preguntar pero, ¿a qué debo el "_honor_" de su visita?- Preguntó fastidiado, cuestionándose mentalmente que con qué estupidez le saldría el otro.

- ¿Hiroaki Koshino?- Preguntó uno.

- ¿Sí?- Arqueó una ceja. ¿Ahora qué había hecho el imbécil de Akira?

- ¿Te gusta Akira Sendoh?- Le preguntó directo y sin escalas.

El color escapó de su cuerpo, su alma cayó hasta el piso del dormitorio, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto perdido del infinito y hasta se le olvidó que podía mover la boca a causa de la inesperada pregunta. Luego, los huesos de sus puños tronaron, sus dientes rechinaron, el rostro se le enrojeció, frunció el ceño y las venas aparecieron en su frente...

- **_¡IDIOTAAAAAAA!_**- Los pajarillos volaron despavoridos a la ciudad más cercana.

- Creo que no.- Le dijo Shinta a Seta, y ambos inclinaron un poco la cabeza.- Con permiso.-

Y antes de que pudieran emprender el camino hasta el gimnasio donde practicaban, Hiroaki pasó fugaz por delante de ellos...

- Será mejor darnos prisa.- Y los dos echaron a correr.

- ¡Muy bien, Akira Sendoh!- Le felicitaba Ichiro.- Una vez más.-

- De acuerdo.- Le contestaba el chico con una sonrisa incómoda.- No debo moverme, ¿verdad?-

- Así, nada más sostén de este modo la shinai.- Le ayudó a posar.- Y te quedas quietecito, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda, la mejor manera de aprender es en carne propia.-

- Bueno.- Contestó sin más remedio, listo para recibir varios golpes más.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un bólido con cabello negro entró, quitándole a un miembro del club de kendo su shinai...

- **_¡SENDOOOOOOOH!_**- Hiroaki alzó la shinai para agarrar a su compañero como una piñata corriente.

- ¡Un momento!- Lo regañó el presidente-capitán.- No puedes entrar al gimnasio con calzado de ningún tipo.-

- Oh, perdón.- Koshino le regresó la shinai a su dueño y se devolvió hasta la entrada del gimnasio para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines.- Ahora sí.- Enojado, se volvió contra su amigo.- **_¡SENDOOOOOOOH!_**-

Corriendo, le volvió a quitar al muchacho la shinai y se encaminó al único cuyo peinado picudo sobresalía de la careta...

- ¡Koshino!- Exclamó Sendoh.

Y se iba a quedar quieto si no fuera porqué se acordó que Hiroaki no estaba en ningún club, por lo que soltó la shinai y comenzó a correr por su vida...

- **_¡VUELVE ACÁ, MALDITO INFELIZ!_**- Lanzaba espadazos a diestra y siniestra.- **_¡NOMÁS QUÉ TE PESQUE, CABEZA DE CHORLITO, Y SABRÁS LO QUE ES ADORAR A DIOS EN TIERRA AJENA!_**-

- ¡Capitán!- Shinta y Seta se acercaron a Ichiro para reportarle lo que les había pedido.

- Ah, ya veo.- Miraba cómo Sendoh esquivaba los golpes de Koshino. Así que decidió hablarle, deteniéndole con la shinai.- Hey.-

- ¿Porqué rayos me interrumpes, tarado?- Hiroaki ejercía presión con la shinai, molesto de que lo bloquearan.

- ¿No quieres unirte a nuestro club de kendo?- Ante la proposición, Hiroaki se calmó y bajó la shinai.- Veo que tienes un buen manejo de la espada y mucha fuerza.-

- Bueno, no sé. Mi abuelo era un experto en esgrima. Además, no me he inscrito en ningún club...- Se llevó una mano al mentón y luego se detuvo en seco.- ¡Momento!- Volvió a fruncir el ceño, sumamente molesto.- ¿Me están distrayendo para no ir a romperle la cabeza a ese idiota?-

- **_¡AAAAAAAY!_**- El grito hizo voltear a los presentes, para ver a Sendoh en el piso, quién se tropezara con el calzado de Hiroaki.

- Mis zapatos.- Una vena brotó en la frente enrojecida.- **_¡ERES UN IDIOTA!_**-

- Lo... ¡Lo siento!- Chilló Sendoh, que ya se había puesto de pie, asustado.

Y antes de qué pudiese correr más lejos, la shinai le pegó en la nuca dejándolo en el piso e inconsciente...

- Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, bueno para nada...- Gruñó Koshino mientras volvía a ponerse el calzado sin importarle la cara de susto del club de kendo, quiénes presenciaron el lanzamiento de la espada de bambú.- ¡Mira qué mandarme a los inútiles del club de kendo para preguntarme si me gustaba!- Y justo cuando pasó a un lado de él.- **_¡IDIOTA!_**-

**.~o0o~.**

Por consejo de Ichiro, Sendoh se encontraba en el pequeño "_consultorio_" del Club de Psicología; donde Reiji Takani, Presidente del club, lo atendía...

- No sé qué hacer.- Decía mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la silla giratoria.- No me dirige la palabra y cada vez que llego al dormitorio, o se va, o se duerme. Ya no quiere ser mi amigo.-

- Ajá.- Contestó el presidente del club de Psicología, en lo que dibujaba monitos en una libreta.

- Antes me gritaba_ "¡Sendoh, idiota, no hagas eso!"_, o _"¡Eres un estúpido, cabeza de chorlito, ignorante, imbécil! ¿Qué acaso no entiendes?"_- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tratando de calmarse.- Y yo siempre le sonreía para que se calmara un poquito, aunque a veces se enojaba más.-

- Ajá.- Reiji no quitaba la vista de la libreta.

- ¡Y ya no puedo más con esto!- Sendoh pensaba que Reiji Takani hacía anotaciones en la libreta.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Kosh-Kosh esté loquísimo por mí!- Gritó, según él, lo descubierto por el Club de Kendo.

- Ajá.- Continuó dibujando Reiji, ignorándolo de nuevo, justo como lo hacía con otros "_pacientes._"

En eso, la puerta se abrió, los dos se volvieron para ver al visitante que estaba interrumpiendo la sesión. Y fue ahí cuando Sendoh se puso pálido...

- Ko- ¡Koshino!- Chilló poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué, qué haces aquí?-

No le respondió. Lo miraba fijamente con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Luego, lo empujó bruscamente para que se sentara en la silla giratoria. Se sentó encima de sus piernas, y antes de que Sendoh pudiese preguntar qué cómo sabía que él estaba ahí, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente frente al presidente del club de Psicología, quién estaba mudo de la impresión...

- Mmm.- Después de cuatro o cinco besos ardientes y llenos de deseo, Koshino se quitó de encima de su amigo y sin decir nada, salió del consultorio, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

- ¿Ve lo que le dije?- Sendoh lloraba a lágrima viva.- No soy yo.-

- Akira Sendoh.- Reiji se dirigió a él.- ¿No has pensado alguna vez que inconscientemente has reprimido fantasías y deseos sexuales secretos de tener una aventura romántica con tu amigo Hiroaki Koshino?-

- ¿Eh?- Dejó de llorar para mirar perplejo al presidente, cuya pregunta lo confundió.

- Ah, y por cierto.- Miró su reloj.- Antes de que se termine la sesión, tendrás que pagarme _$50 pesos mexicanos_.-

- ¿Cómo?- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Porqué _$50 pesos mexicanos_?-

- Porqué me gusta coleccionar monedas y billetes de otros países.-

- ¡Ah! ¿Y donde los consigo?- Preguntó.

- Ese es tu problema.- Le respondió el presidente.

En eso, apareció un tipo con una pequeña bolsa...

- ¡Listo!- Vació el contenido en la mesa.- ¡Conseguí las 50 rupias!-

Reiji miró las pequeñas piedras y se las aventó a la cabeza...

- ¿Qué clase de tontería es esta?- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Yo te pedí rupias de verdad, de la India, Pakistán, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Mauricio y Seychelles. Esas cuatro pequeñas rupias rojas y azules no me sirven de nada.-

- Lo, lo siento.- Y salió del consultorio llorando.- ¡Y yo qué me arriesgue en conseguir las 50 rupias! ¡Ya no le vuelvo a creer a esa _hada_ estúpida!-

**.~o0o~.**

Unas horas más tarde, en un restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuántas cuadras de los dormitorios de la universidad...

- Me parece increíble que Koshino haya hecho todo eso, Sendoh.- Comentaba Uozumi.

- Pues es la verdad.- Sendoh comía su ramen, tras contarle a Uozumi sobre el comportamiento de Koshino, omitiendo claro algunas cosillas.- Hiroaki intentó seducirme.-

- Por qué creo que tú tuviste algo que ver.- Preguntó sospechoso Uozumi.- Ese comportamiento que dices qué tiene Koshino me suena más bien a ti.-

- ¿Eh? Sí, como sea.- Akira trató de cambiar de tema.- Oye, ¿no tienes de casualidad una bebida energética llamada "_El Apache Brincolín_"?-

Y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, Uozumi le pegó a Sendoh con el cucharón en la cabeza...

- ¡_Auh_! ¡_Mee dendua_!- Chilló el otro tras morderse la lengua.

- ¿Acaso estás idiota?- Uozumi frunció el ceño.- ¡Esa bebida está prohibida!-

- ¿Qué?- Sendoh tenía los ojos bien pelones tras lo dicho por su ex-compañero de equipo de la preparatoria.- ¿Cómo?-

- Esa cosa es puro veneno.- Le explicó.- Aunque claro, sí te llena de energía, más la sacaron del mercado por sus numerosos efectos secundarios.-

- ¿Efectos secundarios?- Akira Sendoh no podía creer lo que oía.- ¿Y cuáles son?-

- No tengo la más remota idea.- Una enorme gota colgó de la nuca del chico de cabello picudo.- Aunque existe una página en internet que dice cuáles son, pero no recuerdo la dirección.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Y tú como sabes de ese veneno mortal con sabor a _té de manzanilla, durazno, naranja con piña o integral_?-

- ¡Ah! Es que Koshino la toma cuando está estudiando.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca sonriendo.- Y pues nunca se me había ocurrido pedirle una.-

- Idiota.- Puso las manos sobre la barra tras amarrar los cabos sueltos.- ¡Sendoh! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

- Ehm, ¿qué Koshino está contrabandeando?-

- ¡No, estúpido!- Le volvió a pegar con el cucharón.- Eso significa que el raro comportamiento de Koshino se debe a esa bebida. Hay qué advertirle antes de que haga algo... "_indecente._"- Resaltó la última palabra.

- ¿Entonces es por la bebida? ¡Ay, qué bueno!- Suspiró tranquilo.- Yo pensé que era porqué le gustaba, no le quería romper el corazón.-

- No creo que Koshino se fijaría en ti, ni aunque fueras el único en el universo.- Contestó malhumorado.

- Je, je, tal vez.- Le dio otra probada a su ramen.- Por cierto, Uozumi. ¿No sabes en donde podría conseguir _$50 pesos mexicanos_?-

Mientras tanto, Koshino estaba estudiando en el dormitorio, tomando su bebida energética. La cuál decía al reverso:

**_- "NO INGERIR EN AYUNAS"_**

**_- "NO INGERIR CON COMIDAS"_**

**_- "NO SE CONSUMA ANTES DE DORMIR"_**

**Fin.**


End file.
